


Down

by siluria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a flesh wound, and Steve never reacts well to his body telling him to slow down, but Danny's there this time to make sure he stays put.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artisan447](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/gifts).



> Written for the lovely artisan447 who for a birthday prompt asked for a little Steve/Danny h/c, something warm and comforty.

*******

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Steve pauses with his hand on the door handle out to the lanai and tries not to feel guilty. Thing is, it’s pretty obvious what he’s doing with a towel in one hand and swim trunks clinging to his hips, so really Danny’s question is rhetorical.

He can see Danny’s stance reflected in the glass in front of him and it speaks of exasperation. Steve knows he’s not easy to live with at the best of times, but being down due to injury just makes him ten times worse. He’s been stuck inside for three days and he itches with the need to feel the sun on his back and the ocean cleansing his skin and his soul with each stroke away from the beach.

“Well?”

He sighs in frustration and lets his hand drop away from the handle. He had hoped to slip out before Danny got back from the store, aiming to be too far out in the blue for Danny to follow.

“I just need to be out there,” he mutters, swallowing against the grit that scratches his throat. He stares out of the glass at the water beyond the beach where it’s glistening white gold under the bright Hawaiian sun, shimmering with each rise and swell of the waves. Steve’s skin itches to feel it.

He’s so focused on the view beyond the glass that he doesn’t see Danny’s reflection growing within it until his cool hand rests against the heated skin at the base of Steve's back.

Danny sighs as he moves to stand at his side, following Steve’s gaze down to the water’s edge. “I know you’re antsy babe, but you’re also sick as a dog and going out there right now is not going to make that better any time soon.”

“It was just a crease.” Steve knows he sounds whiny, he’s just looking for the reason why something as minor as a bullet scrape can knock him so far off his game.

Danny’s hand trails lightly across his back before he takes Steve’s hand in his own. “It might have been just a crease before you went all native in the jungle, but all that crawling around in the mud wasn’t going to do you any good; which is clearly the case considering you’ve been hotter than my Mama’s kitchen at Thanksgiving. And I don’t mean in the want to jump your bones hot.”

If he felt better he’d have come back with a comment regarding his bones or how hot Danny finds them _all_ the time, or maybe even limit himself to a pout considering how much his throat burns when he speaks. He does feel like crap though, and whatever adrenaline he’s mustered up to get changed and make it to the door leaves him in a rush. The towel Steve has been clinging to slips from his fingers as the ocean shimmers in his vision, and he tightens his grip on Danny’s hand.

“Come on babe,” Danny whispers as he steers him away from the door and towards the couch.

Steve’s not going to admit aloud that he’s glad for the excuse to sit down. He tips his head back against the couch cushion and closes his eyes as he fights the dizziness. The sting and pull of wounds he can ignore all day, but his head’s fuzzy and feels tight enough that it might just explode any minute. He doesn’t even flinch when Danny’s cool fingers brush against his forehead, just sighs and sinks deeper into the cushions.

The couch dips as Danny settles down beside him and Steve lets himself slip sideways until he can rest his head against Danny’s shoulder. He sighs when Danny’s lips touch his forehead, and then Danny’s tugging and grunting and complaining until Steve finally lets himself go and his head is resting in Danny’s lap.

Danny’s still muttering and his strong thighs are bunching under Steve’s head, but Steve’s not opening his eyes to work out what he’s complaining about, he just tightens his hand against Danny’s thigh until he stops. He doesn’t have the heart to complain about how hot he feels when Danny settles the cover over his half-naked body, not when Danny’s fingers start moving in gentle circles against his scalp.

“I know you hate not being at your best,” Danny says softly. “ _I_ hate you not being at your best, even when that means you think you’re indestructible.” Steve grunts and Danny’s blunt nails scratch at the back of his neck in response.

“But if you start throwing yourself into the ocean before you can even stand up then you’re not going to be back at your best any time soon, okay?”

Steve wants to argue, he really does, but his body betrays him as soon as he opens his mouth. He shudders hard enough to make his bones ache and Danny’s hand leaves his head and starts rubbing his arm. Where Steve was hot moments ago, now he’s freezing and he shuffles his feet until they’re wrapped up by the cover. He hates this, but at least he’s not alone this time.

“See what I mean, huh?”

His words might be accusatory but Danny’s tone is fond and Steve thinks maybe he could stay here for a while longer, just until Danny leaves him alone for long enough so he can have another go at springing himself. He presses his nose to Danny’s thigh, ignoring the scratch of material against his skin. He breathes deep and shuffles closer to Danny’s warmth.

Danny chuckles. “Nice to see you agree with me for once.”

Steve huffs out a breath but he doesn’t have the energy anymore to argue, he’ll let Danny have that one. Danny starts talking again, and Steve hears the odd word or two that tells him that Danny’s topic of discussion is Grace. He lets the words wash over him, and Danny’s soft touch lull him back to sleep.


End file.
